el internado
by alice.brando.cullen
Summary: bella es una chica de no muy buena conducta por lo que sus padres deciden enviarla al gran internado de forks que pasara cuando llegue y se encuentre con todo los cullen o lo peor edward tiene...?
1. Chapter 1

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas esta historia surgio se que deberia venir amor en las alturas pero mi inspiracion con esa historia murio asi que decidi subir esta ^.^

* * *

Capitulo 1

BPOV

Como odiaba los lunes pero en especial este hoy gracias a la idiota de mi madre iría a un internado vaya consuelo el que tenia era de niñas y niños como si eso sirviera de algo primero prefería volver a ser virgen a ir pero no tenia de otra ya que si deseaba mi gran fortuna tenía que volver hacer todo una señorita como que si eso fuera posible.

-Isabella – llamo mi madre entrando a mi habitación me incorpore en la cama a ella casi le da algo cuando vio mi pijama reí por que no tenía nada de malo solo era un camisón casi trasparente más corto de lo normal además nadie me iba haber cual era el problema.

- buenos días mama – salude con mi voz de niña buena para levantarme colocando mi zapatillas ella me fulmino con la mirada para suspirar.

- mira swan mas te vale que no intentes nada malo mientras este en es internado por que olvídate de la vida como la llevas ahora muévete que en 20 minutos Phil te llevara al aeropuerto – exclamo asentí manera pesada me tendría que despedir de mi adora Londres para irme a un pueblo todo húmedo esto solo me pasaba a mi dios porque.

Cuando termine de acomodarme tome mi pesada maleta más otras dos para arrastrarla hasta la puerta observe mi habitación no sabía que haría sin ella la adoraba tanto pero ahora me tendría que ir a un horrible escuela eso era un castigo divino por haberle quitado el novio a mi mejor amiga Ángela pero es que si Félix era tan lindo cuando lo conocí que no me podia resistir.

Apenas llegue a la escalera le indique a una de las sirvienta que fuera por mis maletas mi padre estaba en su despacho me tendía que despedir el aun que muchas veces me regañara y me castigara de esta manera lo adoraba.

- ya me voy papi – hable entrando a su despacho el de inmediato se levanto para caminar hasta mientras me envolvía en sus brazos – nos veremos para mis 18 – dije mientras contenía las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

- claro que si cariño no llores – susurro limpiando un par de lagrimas que ahora estaban en mis mejillas mi madre entro al despacho también llorando para abrazarme susurrando un es por tu bien nena asentí para abrazarlo ambos mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

Después de despedirme de mis padres ellos me acompañaron hasta la camioneta adonde ya estaban mis maletas subí tratando de no llorar pero sabía que era ilógico no debía llorar llegamos al aeropuerto Phil se encargo de acompañarme para dejar mi maletas y luego confirma mi vuelo para abordar.

- que tenga un buen viaje señorita Isabella – susurro estrechándome su mano la tome para sonreírle de manera débil subí al avión adonde busque mi asiento en primera clase despegamos después de unos 5 minutos por lo que saque mi ipod para colocármelo permitiéndome olvidarme de todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor.

El avión aterrizo por lo que quite mis audífonos era increíble como 7 horas pasaban de lo más rápida tome mis cosas para dirigirme adonde se suponía debía estar mi equipaje según lo que me había informado mi padre un hombre me esperaría a fuera de el aeropuerto para llevarme hasta el internado.

Apenas las puerta del aeropuerto se abrieron me estremecía para ver un hombre algo quien mantenía un pequeño cartelito en su mano que decía mi nombre camine hasta el quien de inmediato tomo mi muy pesaba maletas de el carrito de el equipaje.

- buenas tardes señorita Isabella por favor sígame – hablo asentí mientras lo seguía a un lujo camioneta negra adonde subí el la coló en marcha me sentí nerviosa al no saber lo que me esperaba dentro de unos minutos estaría tras la puerta de un internado en el cual viviría.

- llegamos – exclamo el hombre abriendo la puerta apenas coloque un pies a fuera de la camioneta el aroma a húmeda lleno mis pulmones haciéndome estremecer el cielo estaba nublado por completo el bajo las maletas mientras comenzaba a caminar lo seguí.

- la llevare hasta despacho de la directora – susurro asentí todo estaba decorado con gran elegancia los pasillos eran amplios decorados de manera clásica el piso era por completo de mármol mientras las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales eran crema.

- señorita – llamo el hombre sacándome de mis pensamientos unas grandes puertas se abrieron mostrando un amplio despacho decorado un mujer de estatura media se levanto detrás del escritorio tenía un vestido rosado pastel con unos tacones de le mismo color de el vestido, su cabello caramelo caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, su rostro parecía el de muñeca de porcelana, sus eran grandes verdes mientras mantenían un brillo de alegría.

- buenas tardes Isabella bienvenida al internado de forks – exclamo caminando hacia mi para abrazarme ante su acto me quede en blanco no sabía qué hacer ella sonrió mientras se apartaba no hizo falta decirle nada al hombre que estaba a mi lado el solo asintió para salir.

- bueno bella – ella me dijo bella me quede para en mi sitio sin moverme como se suponía que ella sabía que me decían bella – claro disculpa pero cuando hable con tu madre ella me dijo que preferías que te llamaran bella pero si lo deseas te puedo llamar por…..- no la deje de hablar porque el sonreí.

- bella está bien – susurre ella asintió mientras volvía detrás de su escritorio para indicarme que tomara asiento.

- bueno bella como sabes este es un de los mejores internados por lo que deseamos que te sientas cómoda aquí está tu horario – susurro extendiéndome un hoja adonde estaba completamente todo el cronograma de las clases – las llaves de tu habitación que como comprenderá esta de el lado de la niñas – asentí tomando las llaves.

- estoy completamente clara de que no puedo tener ningún contacto con los chicos de el instituto – susurre ella me observo mientras suspiraba.

- realmente esa no son nuestras reglas puede socializar con los chicos dentro de las horas de clase o comida mas no fuera de estas – musito asentí tragándome lo que le deseaba decir aun que adoraba a mis padre el hecho de que me pusiera en un internado no significaba que iba a cambiar.

- no tengo ningún problema con las reglas del instituto señora…- no sabía cómo se llamaba ella soltó una risita.

- solo llámame esme cariño – musito asentí me recordaba a mi madre ella se levanto para indicarme que me guiaría hasta mi habitación – si no vez algún estudiante en estos momentos es porque todos se encuentra en sus clases ya llegara la hora de la comida para que los veas – hablo asentí llegamos a un 4 piso para caminar por un largo pasillo.

Llegamos a un puerta ella la abrió mostrando un pequeña sala en la puerta de derecha habían 3 puertas y en la izquierda igual ella me camino hasta la segunda de el lado derecho – esta será tu habitación bella – exclamo abriendo la puerta para mostrar un hermosa habitación muy parecida a la de mi casa en Londres habían dos puerta una debía ser el vestier y la otra el baño.

- como veras no estarás tu sola compartirás con las demás chicas espero que puedan ser amigas – susurro asentí para observar que ya mi maletas estaban junto a un sillón negro – te dejare sola para que te acomodes – ella salió por lo que camine hasta mis maletas para comenzar a desempacar comencé a llevar las cosas hacia el vestier para encontrarme con que 5 conjuntos iguales estaba perfectamente acomodados y uno deportivo tenían que se el uniforme.

Luego de acomodar todo mi ropa mas mis pertenencias en su sitio me deje caer en la gran cama que era cómoda y agradable cerré mis ojos no fui consiente en te momento me quede dormida hasta que sentí como hablaban en murmullos.

- no la deberías despertar – susurro la voz de una chica entre abrí mis ojos lentamente para sentir como una almohada golpeaba mi rostro.

- oye….- grite incorporándome en la cama para observar a una chica alta, su cabello negro caía en hondas mas debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos eran como la miel, su piel era blanca casi como la mía estaba vestida con falda de cuadros rojos, una camisa blanca, unas zapatillas bajas la chica que estaba al lado de ella era mucho más bajita incluso que yo, con su cabello negro también pero corto en puntas sus ojos eran verdes como los de esme mientras estaba vestida de la misma manera.

- lo siento no me pude contener el impulso – susurro la chica extendiendo su mano la cual tome con duda – soy Silvana un placer – le sonreí para incorporarme en la cama.

- yo soy Alice la hija de la directora un placer – exclamo la chica para abrazarme definitivamente lo de los abrazos era de familia esta vez se lo de volví – mi mama nos mando por que ya va llegar la hora de la cena asi que tenemos que ir al comedor – asentí sonriendo ambas se veían buenas chicas hasta podríamos llegar hacer amigas.

- pero tienes que llevar el uniforme asi que tienes 15 minutos te esperemos afuera – musito la chica Silvana asentí apenas salieron corrí hacia la ducha no tarde mucho tiempo seque mi cuerpo lo más rápido que pude para luego ir hasta el gran vestier adonde tome mi uniforme me vestí mas rápido de lo que pensé para peinar mi cabello colocar un poco de brillo labial y caminar afuera de mi habitación.

Hay estaban ambas chicas riendo apenas me observaron de pusieron serias para levantarse – vamos bella antes de que mi mama nos mate – exclamo la Alice asentí para seguir ambas chicas caminamos por el mismo pasillo pero esta vez ellas se detuvieron a ver a dos chicos uno era alto rubio de ojos azules y el otro alto con el cabello negro sus ojos eran café.

- hola amor – saludo la chica Silvana al chico de cabello negro que podía intimidar el la abrazo para levantar de el piso como que si fuera un muñeca a lo que ella rio para golpear su pecho pidiéndole que la soltara.

- basta demetri bájame – exclamo ella el sonrió para dejar un casto beso en sus labios para dejarla de nuevo en el piso la chica Alice se abrazo al rubio que beso su desordenado cabello.

- chicos ella es Isabella viene de Londres – hablo Alice ambos chicos me sonrieron para presentar el rubio alto era jasper novio de Alice y el novio de Silvana era demetri bueno eso era obvio caminamos por unas escaleras hasta que llegamos a un gran comedor había mesas largas sillas a los lados todo estaba perfectamente decorado.

- tú te sentaras con nosotros bella – exclamo Silvana la seguí la mirada de muchos estudiantes estaban posadas en mi pero solo me podía limitar a mirar al frente no me importa socializar solo estaba aquí para pagar un carma una muy malo de lo contrario cuando fuera a casa seria toda un señorita para después quedarme en mi amado Londres.

Llegamos a un larga mesa adonde había un chica rubia sentada junto a un chico alto de cabello negro la chica se presento como rosalie la hermana gemela de jasper es que su parecido lo hacía ver obvio ambos contaban con excelentes rasgos y sus ojos azules podían ser la envidia de cualquiera el chico que estaba a su lado era mucho más alto de lo que aparentaba sentado su cuerpo era musculoso él se presento como emmett el novio de rosalie y hermano mayor de silvana.

- un placer – hable cuando ambos se terminaron de presentar tome el asiento que me indicaron que era al lado de emmett a la mesa llego otro chico no tan algo como los demás su cabello era marrón claro sus ojos grises mientras que sus rasgos eran perfecto su nombre alec parecía agradable se sentó junto a Silvana quien solo sonrió.

Las puertas de el comedor se abrieron mostrando a un chico alto pero es el no era chico cualquiera era todo un dios griego su cabello era cobre estaba completamente despeinado, su piel era tan blanca como la mía, era alto si bastante considerable a su lado me podía ver enana su abdomen se marcaba perfectamente en su camisa pero sus ojos sí que fueron mi perdición era verdes más que profundos de inmediato su mirada se cruzo con la mía haciéndome estremecer.

- buenas noches – saludo el dios griego a mi lado pasando una mano por su cabello puedo jurar que en estos momentos estaba casi con un paro al corazón no podía haber ser más perfecto y era definitivo que estaría en mi cama lo antes posible.

- cullen de puede saber por qué llegas a esta hora – exclamo Alice levantándose de su asiento la observo por un momento para luego bufar.

- no es tu problema duende ahora sienta – hablo ella cruzo sus mano sobre su pecho para dejarse caer a un lado de su novio que solo rio.

- Edward ella es bella la chica que nos hablo el otro día esme – dijo emmett de inmediato el se volteo hacia mí por lo que me puse de pie para estrecharle mi mano la cual tomo un corriente paso por mi cuerpo mientras su mirada se encontraba con la mía.

- Isabella swan pero solo bella me….puede decir – susurre de manera nervioso el asintió mientras me regalaba una sonrisa que hacía a cualquiera suspirar.

- Edward cullen un placer – musito para soltar mi mano me sentí extraña al no tener ningún contacto con él fue la voz de una chica la que me saco mis pensamientos para mi desgracia ella se acerco al ser que estaba considerando mi dios griego para dejar un casto beso en mis labios era alta su piel era canela tenía un excelente cuerpo eso no se podía negar podía ser la envidia de cualquier modelo sus ojos eran verdes iguales a los de mi dios griego quien ahora estaba más que sonriendo.

- buenas noches – exclamo ella para sentarse todos le sonrieron menos Silvana pero al parecer a ella no le importo Edward fue quien me presento esta vez estreche mi mano la cual ella tomo para presentarse como Amanda la novia de Edward.

- estas llegando en el mejor momento de el año bella bienvenida – hablo ella asentí sonriéndole la directora que conocía como esme apareció en nuestra mesa de el brazo de un hombre con las misma facciones de jasper era alto rubio con los ojos azules.

- bella – llamo esme captando mi atención de inmediato me sonrió – te presento a mi esposo Carlisle cullen – musito ella de inmediato me puse de pie para estrecharle mi mano el susurro un placer por lo que le sonreí.

Luego de que el hombre se presentara ellos se retiraron la cena comenzó por lo que me permití conocer mejor a rose que era un chica encantadora quería estudiar diseño de moda al igual que Alice ambas deseaban crear una colección para poder ir a los mejores desfiles en Europa, Silvana por su lado deseaba estudiar música tocaba el violín, emmett deseaba ser doctor si algo raro para un chico como el pero asi lo deseaba, jasper era un chico más cerrado a la hora de hablar pero termino diciéndome que deseaba ser arquitecto, Amanda deseaba ser diseñadora al igual que rose y Alice, alec también deseaba ser músico pero se estaba preparando para la carrera de abogado en la universidad solo falta mi dios griego que cuando hablo casi me dio algo.

- estudiare medicina aun que adoro tocar el piano no lo tomo como un profesión – hablo con voz ronca asentí mientras llevaba un pedazo de carne a mi boca – ¿Qué quieres estudiar tu bella?- pregunto el lleve la copa la mi boca mientras sonreía.

- estudiare para ser abogado – musite ellos sonrieron la cena termino entre lo que deseábamos hacer la verdad eran personas bastante agradables salimos de el gran comedor ellos me explicaron que no todo el mundo los trataba puesto que eran las personas más importantes de todo el internado por la posición social de sus padres.

- hasta mañana – nos despedimos de ellos para comenzar a caminar hasta nuestro dormitorio Silvana me explico que su hermana fabiana era la encargada de el dormitorio puesto que era la profesora de literatura y que su novio era el profesor de matemática yo asentí mientras le sonreía.

- bueno bella mañana a las 7 tienes que estar lista para nuestra primera clase – hablo rose asentí ella camino hasta el pequeño bar que había después de la pequeña sala para sacar un lata de gaseosa la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chica alta, su cabello caía en hondas más abajo de sus hombros, sus ojos eran grises mientras que su piel tenía un tono canela ella sonrío.

- buenas noches – hablo entrando si ese era el uniforme de los profesores debía decir que tenía un muy buen gusto ella traía puesto una falda negra 2 dedos más arriba de la rodilla, una camisa negra mángala de con botones, unos guantes en sus manos grises tenía que ser por el frio y unos tacones altos negros.

- ella es la nueva compañera se llama bella – hablo Amanda ella sonrío para asentir mientras caminaba hacia mí para extenderme su mano la cual tome.

- un placer bella yo seré tu profesora de literatura espero que estés lista para nuestra primera clase mañana – susurro asentí ella camino hasta el bar para pedirle a rose un gaseosa por lo que me disculpe para ir hasta mi habitación me duche para colocar mi pijama esta vez elegí un mono de algodón una camisa larga.

Cuando estuve lista peine mi cabello para salir de la habitación encontrándome con que todas las luces estaban apagadas tome la gaseosa de la pequeña nevera para destaparla llevándome la a los labios comencé a caminar a fuera del bar para chocar contra el cuerpo de una persona de inmediato su vi mi rostro para encontrarme con esos ojos verde que tanto me gustaban.

- lo siento….yo iba….- no termine de hablar porque el coló sus labios sobre los míos el dejo sus manos sobre mi cintura mientras yo lleva mis manos a su cabello no fui consciente que nuestros cuerpo se movieron hasta que mi espalda choco contra el borde el bar.

- señor cullen – se escucho la voz de la hermana de Silvana al mismo tiempo que se encendían las luces de inmediato el se separo de mi.

- profesora yo le puedo explicar – hablo él mientras camine hasta ella quien ahora tenía una pijama.

- guarde sus explicaciones cullen ahora tu por favor bella retírate a tu habitación el señor cullen y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar – exclamo él se volteo hacia mientras me da un sonrisa sonreí de manera estúpida para caminar lo más rápido a mi habitación apenas entre coloque un mano sobre mis labios después de todo no sería tan malo estar aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 2

BPOV

Luego de el beso con Edward debo reconocer que había sido la cosas más extrañada sus labios eran diferentes no como los otros él me había besado sin el mayor de los deseos había sido un beso tierno pero sabía que estaba mal que tenia novia y que no podía volver acometer el mismo error solo por un chico aun que él no era solo un chico era todo un dios griego pero no por eso perdería un amistad de nuevo.

Me costó un poco dormirme pero a la final lo logre para mi desgracia el despertador sonó a las 6 A.M supere para incorporarme en la cama después de una relajante ducha tome mi uniforme me vestí de manera lenta para después peinar mi cabello colocando solo un poco de brillo labial tome mi horario al igual que mis libretas nuevas con los libros para meterlos en mi mochila.

- buenos días bella – saludo rose saliendo de su habitación ella ya también con su uniforme al igual que su mochila no paso mucho tiempo para que Alice saliera también lista al igual que Silvana y Amanda sabia que ambas no se llevaban bien eso era definitivo.

Caminamos a fuera de el dormitorio para ir hasta el gran comedor ya varios estudiantes estaban en el nos sentamos alec junto emmett fueron los primeros en llegar ambos sonriendo con sus uniformes saludaron para luego tomar asiento fue la llegada de jasper que hizo que Alice gritara de emoción para ir hasta su novio quien la recibió en sus brazos.

Las puertas de el comedor se abrieron de inmediato me voltee hacia estas para ver a Edward quien ahora estaba más que serio apenas su mirada se cruzo con la mía me sonrío mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo único él comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa.

- buenos días – saludo todos sonrieron de manera calidad por lo que el tomo asiento a lado de Amanda quien no tardo en dejar un casto beso en sus labios deje escapar un suspiro para encontrarme que Silvana y alec me observan con un ceja alza mientras sonreían.

- bella – llamo la voz de rose inmediato me voltee hacia ella quien mantenía un revista de moda en sus manos – el sábado en la tarde iremos de compras nos preguntábamos si deseabas ir – exclamo a lo que asentí preferí eso a quedarme en mi habitación.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar todos salimos de el comedor los chicos tenían clase de matemática asi que nos despedimos para ir hasta el salón de literatura según Silvana era el templo sagrado de su hermano lo que me hizo reír pero ella solo me fulmino con la mirada alegando que era toda la verdad.

- no he dicho que se mentira solo que quien puede considerar un salón un templo sagrado – dije riendo a un por su manera de de describir el salón de su hermana ella solo se encogió de hombros llegamos al salón de inmediato las puertas se abrieron mostrando un gran salón perfectamente ordenado mientras la hermana de Silvana estaba detrás de el escritorio.

- pasa bella – chillo Alice empujándome dentro del salón de inmediato fabiana se incorporo para indicarme mi asiento el cual estaba junto a las chicas varias alumnas llegaron para tomar asiento la clase comenzó pero no le preste ni la más mínima atención mi mente estaba concentrada en Edward tenía que logra tenerlo conmigo.

- estas pensando en mi hermano – la voz de Alice me hizo sobre saltar por lo que solté mi lapicero de inmediato para voltearme hacia ella sorprendida mientras negaba rápidamente ella soltó una pequeña risita.

- Alice – chille enojada mientras me sonrojaba la mirada que me dirigió fabiana me hizo encogerme de hombros para dirigir mi vista al libro.

- bella se te nota que babeas por el pero si tú dices que no entonces está bien – exclamo a lo que asentí para dejar que mi imaginación viajara de nuevo hacia Edward la campana sonó por lo que de inmediato tome mi libre al igual que mi libro para guardarlo iría hasta Edward lo besaría importándome muy poco lo demás.

Apenas Salí del salón le pregunte a rose adonde se encontraba el salón de matemática ella me indico que en el primer piso por lo que prácticamente corrí hasta este llegue con el corazón sumamente acelerado mientras trataba de respirar de manera pareja para poder calmarme.

- bella – llamo emmett subí mi vista para encontrarme con él quien me sonreí mientras me observa de manera de extraña.

- emmett – susurre nerviosa moviendo mi manos y ahora que se supone que le decía al grandote suspire –has visto a Edward es que Alice le mando a decirle algo sumamente importante pero no lo consigo – pregunte el sonrío mientras me señalaba el pasillo.

- aun esta en el salón – musito asentí mientras comenzaban a caminar ahora mucho más calmada abrí la puerta con el mayor de los cuidados para encontrarme de que Edward estaba junto al escritorio mientras tomaba unos papeles en sus manos camine hasta él quien se volteo sorprendido al verme.

- bella que….- no lo deje terminar de hablar solo me incline hacia él para capturar sus labios en un beso demante el pidió permiso para profundizar el beso lo cual permití sintiendo como sus manos se colocaban en mi cintura para que yo dejara mis manos en su cabello él se aparto un poco de mis labios para dejar un beso mi cuello.

- solo necesitaba hacer eso – musite para rosar mis labios con los suyos el me observo por un momento para después suspirar – sé que esto está mal Edward pero…..- el no me dejo terminar de hablar porque coloco un dedo en mis labios.

- simplemente no va pasar Isabella tengo novio y lo de a noche fue solo error – exclamo para terminar los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio dejándome más que asombrada.

- pero tu….- susurre conteniendo las ganas de gritarle lo mucho que lo estaba odiando en este momento solo deseaba llorar.

- fue un error solo eso ahora hazme el favor de entender que no me interesas y nunca lo harás – dijo antes de salir de el salón dejándome completamente enfada conmigo misma por ser tan estúpida como para creer que podía sentir algo por mi pero ya se arrepentiría de sus palabras ya lo tendría rogando por mi tarde o temprano.

Salí de el salón maldiciendo por la actitud de Edward pero quien se creía que era a mi Isabella swan nadie me rechazaba mucho menos uno como el golpee la pared para chillar más que enfadada – que te hizo – pregunto a mis espaldas Alice.

- pero a qué hora me persigues – grite enojada volteándome hacia ella quien estaba sonriendo.

- no solo que mi hermano anda igual o peor que tu ambos tiene un carácter – dijo suspirando cerré mis ojos contando hasta diez necesitaba relajarme.

- solo deseo estar sola – susurre para seguir caminando comencé a subir las escaleras incluso pase el piso de mi dormitorio para encontrarme con el final de las escaleras un pequeña puerta la cual abrí para observar que era el último piso del internado todo estaba rodeado de montaña en las cuales predominaba el verde sobre todo el oscuro mostrando que había bastante humedad.

Comencé a caminar mientras dejaba que el viento helado chocara contra mi rostro – Alice te dije que quería estar solo – grito me detuve en seco al observar que Edward se incorporaba para fulminarme con la mirada.

- pero no soy Alice y esto es un lugar libre asi que no me importa – exclame el me observo para luego bufar dejándose caer en el pequeño mueble.

- solo aléjate – pidió cruzándose de brazo pero que carácter que tenia este hombre sabía que no me la iba a poner fácil.

- porque se supone que me odias yo no te hecho nada – chille golpeando el piso el subió su rostro para que su mirada se encontrara con mía mientras pasando una mano por su cabello.

- tú me besaste claro que me hiciste algo – hablo enfadado a lo que reí pero que se creía camine hasta él para colocar un mano en su pecho mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- corrección tu me besaste a mi primero ni siquiera me gustas – exclame el me observo para comenzar a reír – que te parece gracioso – pregunte golpeando el piso de manera rápida con mi pie derecho.

- piensa lo que quieres me da igual – musito mi mano de inmediato se estampo en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que él me tomaba de un brazo para hacer que mi cuerpo quedara entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- acabas de cometer el error más grande de tu vida bella – hablo enfadado con voz ronca que solo me hizo sonreír era tan fácil hacerlo enojar hasta se veía mucho mejor de esa manera.

- solo suéltame y deja de hablar tantas estupideces – pedí sintiéndome ahora algo nerviosa por lo cerca de sus labios ya que su aliento casi chocaba con el mío.

- me callo cuando yo quiera – susurro contra mi oído al mismo tiempo que pegaba mas su cuerpo al mío de manera delicada.

- no lo creo pero ahora aléjate – jadee sintiéndome completamente indefensa ante su cercanía.

- no quiero y no puedo – musito acariciando mi mejilla cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que negaba.

- es enserio cullen- exclame colocando mis manos sobre su pecho sintiendo como el calor de este pasaba a atreves de ellas.

- nunca he dicho que no lo sea swan ahora deja de hacerte la estúpida que no te queda – sentencio alejándose suspire alivia para pasar una mano por mi falda alisando las arruguitas que tenía en esta.

- no te me vuelvas acercar – musito caminando hacia la puerta que conducía hacia las escaleras para poder entrar al internado.

- eso no lo decides tu – susurre para caminar hacia la puerta solo pude rodar mis ojos cuando pase por su lado para comenzar a bajar las escaleras llegue hasta el piso 2 para ver mi horario comprobando que tenia clase de química por lo que entre al salón adonde ya estaban las chicas.

- bella – llamo Silvana indicándome que me sentara a su lado el sonreí para tomar asiento de inmediato Amanda me observo para luego sonreír.

- ¿a dónde estabas bella?- pregunto ella me encogió de hombros que no le podía decir que estaba besando a su novio para después discutir con él.

- solo fui a hablar una cosa con la directora pero me perdí debo reconocer que es un lugar muy grande aparte soy nueva – susurre ella asintió la puerta del salón se abrió para que por ella entrara un mujer rubia alta con buen cuerpo esta vestida con el uniforme de el internado ella sonrió para luego caminar hasta mi presentándose como la profesora de química.

- un placer – musite estrechándole mi mano la cual tomo los demás alumnos llegaron por lo que comenzó la clase esta vez me vi obligada a prestarle atención por las constante preguntas de la profesora.

Apenas la campana sonó bufe la hora del almuerzo había llegado eso significaba ir al comedor y encontrarme con el idiota de Edward pero no tenia de otra termine de tomar mis cosas para comenzar a caminar hasta el comedor maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- caminas como robot – se burlo Silvana llegando a mi lado me voltee hacia ella para sonreírle de manera pesada solo deseaba que se acabaran estos malditos 45 minutos para ir a la otra clase.

- solo estoy algo estresada es todo – musite ella sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros llegamos al comedor varios chicos se apartaron para dejarnos pasar todos los chicos estaban en el comedor menos el muy idiota,

- parece que le encanta llegar tarde – gruñí sentándome pero que hombre este aparte de que iba y me besa después hacia como que si nada pero para colmo no llegaba a la hora del almuerzo de manera puntual.

- y tu enojada – pregunto Silvana subiendo un ceja de inmediato me sobre salte para negar volteándome hacia mandy que estaba hablando con rose suspire.

- vamos bellita a nosotras no nos tienes que mentir sabemos que te gusta y hasta lo besaste – musito Alice de tomando un poco de su gaseosa.

-pero que…..- exclame pero la escena de vino de nuevo a mi mente claro era obvio la hermana de Silvana de seguro le había contado del beso con Edward.

- no me gusta solo…..- y ahora que se supone que le iba a decir que no me gusta pero que si lo quería a mi lado era algo ilógico o ¿no?.

- solo ¿Qué bella?- pregunto Alice subiendo una ceja cuando iba a comenzar hablar para aclararle lo que estaba pasando la voz de Edward me hizo voltearme hacia él quien tenía su sonrisa torcida que me hacia suspirar.

- siento la demora – musito sentándose a mi lado Amanda lo abrazo para luego besar su mejilla él se inclino para dejar un beso en sus labios una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo no podía sentir celos hacia ella no eso no podía ser no tenía sentido ella era su novia y lo que había pasado conmigo como él lo había dicho no era nada solo un error.

- no te preocupes cariño yo te entiendo – susurre ella él le sonrió para besar su frente el almuerzo paso en una total tensión Edward no paraba de observarme con esa sonrisa que me estaba matando cuando sonó la campana casi corrí hacia mi siguiente clase no deseaba verlo no podía estar asi el era solo un chico "pero qué diablos se supone que te está pasando Isabella" pensé para terminar de entrar al salón de física.

- buenas tardes profesor – exclame el hombre que estaba escribiendo unas formulas en la pizarra se volteo hacia mi – soy Isabella swan la nueva alumna – musite moviendo mis manos el asintió para indicarme en silencio cual sería mi asiento.

- bella – chillo Alice entrando al salón ganándose que el profesor la fulminara con la mirada ella solo se encogió de hombros para entrar al salón no paso mucho tiempo para que todos llegaran observe mi reloj eran solo las 2 la tarde y según mi horario saldría de esta clase a las 4 suspire para tomar mi libreta.

Cuando la clase termino Salí directo a mi habitación puesto que no tendríamos más clases en el día apenas entre fui a la ducha necesitaba relajarme dure alrededor de 30 minutos para después envolver mi cuerpo en una toalla blanca al igual que mi cabello.

Camine hasta el vestier para tomar el conjunto deportivo para mi sorpresa el uniforme que había utilizado para la cena estaba perfectamente acomodado de nuevo peine mi cabello para luego recogerlo coloque un poco de maquillaje en mis labios para tomar mi celular marque el código de Salí mas el numero de mi casa en Londres. "

-"hola mama"- exclame cuando sentí que descolgaron el teléfono enseguida escuchar la dulce voz de mi madre sonreí.

-"hola querida ¿cómo te está yendo?"- hablo me encogí de hombros que se suponía que Leiva a decir que me gustaba el hijo la directora pero que el tenia novia no no definitivamente eso no.

- "bastante bien mama te llamo luego que tengo que ir al comedor"- susurre no le di tiempo de que me contestara solo cerré el celular dejándome caer en la cama y ahora que iba hacer con esto que estaba sintiendo.

Sentí 3 suevas toques en la puerta de mi habitación para que luego se abriera mostrando a rose quien traía su uniforme deportivo – bella ya tenemos que ir al comedor – musito asentí incorporándome para salir de la habitación el camino hacia este fue en silencio mi mente estaba más concentrada en que se suponía que iba hacer respeto a Edward.

Cuando entramos caminamos hasta la gran mesa todos estaba conversando aun que no lo deseaba me unía a su conversación pero lo que casi me mato fue ver como mandy llegaba de el brazo de Edward mientras él le sonreí pero es que era lógico ella era su novia.

La cena paso de la peor manera mandy no paraba de susurrarle cosas Edward al oído por lo que el reía después de que acabo la cena nos despedimos de los chicos quien venían bastante distraídos apenas entramos al dormitorio ignore por completo a las chicas exclamando solo un buenas noches para entrar a mi habitación.

Quite todo mi uniforme para colocar un pequeño camisón tome uno de mis libros favoritos para comenzar a leerlo pero no tenia mente para eso por lo que decidí acostarme apagando la luz cerré mis ojos tiempo que un sollozo se formaba en mi pecho.

- a que estás jugando Isabella – la voz de Edward me hizo sobre saltar por completo mientras me incorporaba en la cama totalmente asombrada para ver como él me sonreía.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus rr,alertas y favoritos =)


	3. Chapter 3

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas sorry por la demora

* * *

Capitulo 3

BPOV

- se puede saber que se supone que haces aquí – exclame alterada su sonrisa me estaba desconcentrando de incorpore en la cama maldiciendo al recordar que mi camisón era casi trasparente su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo por completo por lo que me ruborice.

- responde – chille él se incorporo en la cama mientras caminaba hacia mí de manera lenta sentí como toda mi sangre iba de nuevo a mis mejillas mi cuerpo choco contra la pared haciéndome estremecer.

El coloco sus manos ambos lados de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo al mío jadee al sentir como su nariz rozaba mi cuello no lo pude evitar por lo que cerré mis ojos el rio contra mi cuello dejando que un leve corriente de aire recorría mi cuello.

- Edward – gemí al sentir uno de sus manos sobre mis glúteos el que su mano recorriera por completo mi muslo derecho cuando sentí que se acercaba a la parte internada de muslos lo empuje de golpee no le permitirá llegar tan lejos por lo menos no aun.

- ¿pero qué crees que haces?- pregunte alterada al mismo tiempo que tocaba el interruptor de la luz para que la habitación queda iluminada por completo dejándome ver que el solo traía sus pantalones de dormir y una fina camiseta blanca dejando al descubierto sus anchos hombros.

- nada que tu no quieras – musito pasando un mano por su cabello pero ahora si que esto era el colmo y según el que era lo que quería.

- según tu qué es lo que yo quiero cullen – hable subiendo una ceja el rio por lo que fulmine con la mirada.

- vamos Isabella por algo estas aquí de hecho yo sé porque estás aquí pero es obvio lo que ambos queremos – musito reí para negar aun que lo deseara no me iba a ir con el de buenas a primeras era algo realmente estúpido de mi parte si lo hacía.

- te equivocas Edward ahora sal de mi habitación si quieres seguir viviendo – exclame el me observo para negar al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de un brazo para empujarme hacia la cama de manera delicada colocando su cuerpo sobre el mío permitiendo que todo el calor que desprendía mi piel se mezclara con la calidez de el mío.

- te deseo tanto como tú a mi bella – murmuro antes de comenzar a succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja dando solo un poco de placer pero yo quería mas del yo deseaba más de su cuerpo y de su calor solo eso.

- pero esto está mal Edward- gemí arqueando mi espalda al mismo tiempo que el calor de su pecho chocaba contra el mí.

-shhh….no pienses en lo que está mal bella si no todo en esta vida lo estaría lo que pase ahorita no nos afectara en nuestras vidas mañana- dijo tenia razón deje mis manos en su nuca para atraerlo hacia mis labios de manera lenta.

- entonces dejemos de hablar – dije al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a succionar su labio inferior en sus ojos apareció un brillo de lujuria sonríe.

Los labios de Edward abandonaron los míos para bajar hasta mi cuello adonde dejo una serie besos húmedos - Edward – susurre para dejar mis manos en su cabello el sonrió al mismo tiempo que subía de nuevo hasta mis labios.

- paciencia bella – musito asentí de manera pesada lo menos que tenía en estos momentos era paciencia era lo menos que estaba teniendo el volvió a bajar hasta mi cuello el cual succiono por lo que gruñí soltó un pequeña risita para dejar sus manos ambos lados de los tirantes de mi camisón.

Subió su mirada para que es encontrara con la mía de manera de pedir permiso para lo que iba hacer solo pude asentir ya que estaba algo alterada el bajo el primero para luego hacerlo con el segundo dejándome solo con mi brasier.

- eres mucho más perfecta de lo que imaginé – sonreí ante su comentario para observar como seguía bajando mi camisón hasta que llego hasta mi cintura el comenzó a dejar besos alrededor de mi clavícula solté un pequeño gemido al sentir como mordía mi hombro de manera delicada.

- esto es mal – jadee al recodar que mandy estaba al otro lado de la habitación pero mi concentración se fue a la basura cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi vientre era cálidos el se incorporo un poco para llevar sus manos hasta el broche de mi brasier.

- espera una cosa a la vez – susurre el frunció el ceño por lo que tome sus muñecas para incorporarme en la cama lo empuje para colocarme sobre sus cuerpo comenzando a sacar su camisa pase mis manos por todo su pecho se sentía también.

- bella – gimió el cuando llegue al borde de su pantalón por lo que reí era tan fácil que perdiera el control.

- calma cullen tenemos toda la noche – musite el me observo para luego gruñir al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a quitar su pantalón dejándolo solo con su ropa interior - ahora has silencio – dije colocando un dedo en sus labios.

- esto es jugar sucio bella – gruño cuando deje una dedo en su pecho al mismo que lo comenzaba a bajar por todo este el cerro sus ojos para dejar sus manos en mi cintura pero las quite fulminándolo con la mirada.

- tú querías jugar Eddie ahora lo haremos entonces pero a mi modo – susurre para succionar el lóbulo de su oreja dejando mis manos sobre su pecho el coloco sus manos sobre mis caderas pero esta vez no las quite solo mordí el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo gruñir.

- siento que muy pronto necesitaras un ducha fría no crees – hable el sonrió mientras tomaba mi cabello de forma delicada para unir nuestros labios en un beso demante.

- lo mismo digo swan – gruño antes de tomar me por la cintura de una manera no muy delicada para dejarme bajo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que hacia desabrochaba mi brasier que cedió con toda la facilidad para llevarse una de mis senos a su boca para comenzarlo a succionar.

- Edward- gemí al sentir como su otra mano pellizcaba mi pezón produciendo que moviera mis caderas en círculos en busca de algo de fricción el coloco sus manos en mis caderas impidiéndome moverme.

- ahora vamos a jugar con mis reglas te guste o no cielo – musito antes de llevar mi otro seno a la boca produciendo le mayor placer sus manos comenzaron a bajar mi camisón apenas lo termino de quitar dejo un dedo sobre mis braguitas que estaban más que húmedas debido a mi excitación.

Arranco mis braguitas por lo que hice un puchero pero el solo negó para introducir un dedo en mi haciéndome gritar al mismo tiempo que movía mis caderas contra su mano el sonrió para introducir otro dedo su pulgar se coloco sobre mi clítoris el cual comenzó a mover de manera lenta.

- dime una cosa bella – musito acercándose a mi oído aja solo fue lo único que podía gesticular con mis labios puesto que el placer que Edward me estaba dando me estaba llevando al borde de el orgasmo.

- el novio de tu amiga era bueno porque para que traicionaras tiene que ser que si – hablo con voz ronca contra mi cuello a lo que gemí – dime era asi como yo te hacia sentir como yo lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos – susurro solo respondió con otro gemido por lo que el bajo el ritmo de sus dedos para después aumentarlo – dilo – ordeno.

- ¡NO! – grite llegando al maravilloso orgasmo al mismo tiempo que sentí como mis paredes se cerraban en torno a sus dedos para correrme por completo.

- es bueno saberlo – musito antes de unir sus labios con los míos para retirar sus dedos de mi interior lleve mis manos hasta su ropa interior para comenzar a quitar su ropa interior para liberar su excitación sonreí para halarlo un poco hacia mí.

- en esto eres único Edward – susurre antes de comenzar succionar su labio inferior para después besarlo de manera demándate a lo que él no se resistió en lo más mínimo se acomodo entre mis piernas mientras sonreí contra mis labios entro en un solo movimiento haciéndome jadear de puro placer.

Luego de unos minutos comenzó a moverse dentro de mí de manera lenta por que pedí mas el hizo lo que le ordene para capturar mis labios el orgasmo llego a nuestros cuerpo haciéndonos rodaron en la cama para que yo quedara sobre el pecho de Edward quien aun tenía sus ojos cerrados por lo que me deje caer en su pecho sintiéndome completamente relajada.

- eres maravillosa bella – musito contra mi oído sonreí para pasar un mano por mi frente para comprobar que esta estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

Luego de unos minutos el salió de mi para buscar su ropa interior se lo coloco para buscar su ropa interior – no volverá a ocurrir – sentencio asentí para ver como colocaba su camisa cubrí mi cuerpo el golpee de la puerta nos hizo sobre saltar ambos.

- bella – la voz de Amanda me tenso de inmediato tome mi camisón para colocarlo tome a Edward un brazo para halar hasta mi baño.

- ni se te ocurrir salir hasta que te lo diga – exclame antes de cerrar la puerta para ver como un hermosa sonrisa de dibuja en su rostro corrí para entrar bajo las mantas al mismo tiempo que apaga la luz.

- puedo pasar – susurro Amanda abriendo la puerta cerré mis ojos para sentir como ella se aceraba abrí mis ojos de manera lenta.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte ahogando un bostezo con mi mano si soy buena actriz lo reconozco ella se encogió de hombros.

- solo quería ver si podíamos hablar pero veo que estas vas dormida – musito para sentarse en la cama encendí la lamparita para incorporarme en la cama cubriéndome con la manta.

- no de hecho estaba en eso – susurre ella se encogió de hombros mientras posaba su mirada en el suelo.

- bueno entonces te dejo sola bella siento si te moleste – hablo antes de salir de la habitación suspire aliviada para ir hasta la puerta pasándole seguro camine hasta el baño toque la puerta antes de entrar para ver a Edward con una hermosa sonrisa.

- eres un excelente mentirosa – hablo para hablarme hacia antes de unir nuestros labios golpee su pecho para apartarlo de mi cuando pidió permiso para profundizar el beso el cual no permití.

- basta si esto no volverá a ocurrir ahora largo de mi habitación – exclame el me sonrió antes de besar mi mejilla para salir de la habitación y ahora que se suponía que iba hacer haber estado con Edward había sido maravilloso era todo un experto pero no solo era eso cada vez que me hablaba o tocada mil sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo.

Me deje caer en la gran cama para cerrar mis ojos mientras todas las imágenes de Edward conmigo venían a mi cabeza me removió para meterme bajo las mantas las cuales ahora mantenían su aroma pero no la calidez de sus brazos que era más que importante me surgí en un profundo sueño después de unos minutos.

El despertador comenzó a sonar por lo que me sobre salte para apagarlo gruñí colocando las manos en mi rostro no deseaba despertar me levante de manera lenta para entrar a la ducha el agua caliente choco contra mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer después de lavar mi cuerpo al igual que mi cabello Salí para tomar una toalla de el tocador con la que me envolví.

Luego de vestirme peine mi cabello para recogerlo en una coleta alta coloque un poco de maquillaje para tomar mi mochila por suerte según mi horario hoy solo teníamos clase hasta las 2 eso era algo bueno me da algo de tiempo libre para llamar a mi madre y estar un rato en mi laptop.

- buenos días bella – saludo Silvana le sonreí para dejarme caer a su lado Alice no tardo mucho en salir de su habitación alegando que se le había partido un uña y por esa razón no podría salir de la habitación en todo el día Silvana comenzó a reír por lo que negué.

- ya las quiero ver cuando se les parta una uña – grito antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación de manera nada delicada.

- buenos días chicas – saludo la hermana de Silvana ya con su uniforme y unos cuantos papales en la mano le sonreímos para ver como Salí del dormitorio rose salió de su habitación ya también lista después de unos segundos lo hizo Amanda no pude evitar sentirme mal al saber que mientras ella dormida yo estaba con su novio no era algo justo.

Salimos de le dormitorio para ir hasta el comedor adonde para mi sorpresa Edward ya estaba lo más seguro era que se había caído de la cama por que normalmente el llegaba tarde – buenos días – saludaron todos a coro lo que si casi me mato fue el hecho de que Edward besara a mandy era su novia si pero no por eso me lo tenía que echar en cara.

el desayuno fue realmente desagradable Edward no para de besar a mandy o susurrarle cosas al oído apenas sonó la campa casi grito de la emoción para ir hasta la dichosa clase de gimnasia no amaba la materia pero tampoco la odiaba el camino fue en silencio para mi desgracia esa clase la compartíamos con los chicos en pocas palabras no se podía poner mi día mejor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Alice llegando a mi lado cuando nos encontramos en los vestidores suspire como le explicaba lo que me estaba pasando con su hermano.

- nada solo que estas clases no me gustan mucho – susurre ella frunció el ceño pero solo se limito a encogerse de hombros salimos de los vestidores después de trotar unos 30 minutos mi cuerpo no podía mas estaba demasiado agotada.

- bájame emmett no es gracioso – chillo Silvana me voltee hacia ellos para ver que emmett ahora la tenía en su espalda reí al ver como ella se aferraba a su cuello para no caer.

- eres una nena – exclamo el ella golpee su espalda por lo que él se detuvo para bajarla ella estaba completamente roja.

- claro idiota eso soy por algo soy tu hermana – hablo el la tomo en sus brazos para atraerla hacia su pecho mientras ella se abrazaba a él para besar su frente.

- te quiero enana – dijo el riendo el profesor sonó el silbato por lo que nos volteamos hacia el sentí como el mundo se desvanecía a mis pies apenas me voltee hacia para comenzar a trotar solo fui consciente de la voz de Alice quien gritaba.

Mis ojos de comenzaron abrir lentamente para encontrarme que estaba en una habitación blanca con Edward a mi lado -¿a dónde estoy?- pregunte incorporándome un poco en la cama.

- tuvimos que traer a la enfermería los demás siguen en clase yo solo vine haber como estabas – musito asentí para levantarme de la cama.

- ya estoy bien podemos irnos a…- antes de que terminara de hablar ya los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos regalándome esa sensación de calma que tanto deseaba en el beso no había pasión solo cariño.

- te quiero – susurro aun contra mis labios me estremecí ante sus palabras como le explicaba que yo también lo quería pero que no podía hacer esto no le volvería a quitar el novio a ninguna chica.

- yo….también te quiero Edward….pero esta m….- el volvió a colocar sus labios con los míos impidiendo hablar lleve mis manos a su cabello mientras suspiraba contra sus labios el las dejo en mi cintura para dejar corto beso sobre mis labios y después besarme de manera delicada.

la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpee – pero que…- la voz de la mujer que estaba ahora frente a nosotros fue cortada en que se suponía que nos habíamos metido.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus rr,alertas y favoritos =)

adelanto de el proximo cap:

- yo no quiero explicaciones bella es claro lo que está pasando – exclamo ella Edward camino hasta a ella.

-oye, suéltame no tenemos nada solo fue un beso – dije apartándome de él quien tan solo sonrió

- amantes – sentencio Edward aun que él lo digiera de manera calma mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras yo no quiera ser la según de alguien no lo deseaba no era un plato de segunda mesa.

- dime bella no te parece asi – hablo mientras dejaba mi cuerpo contra la pared y su cuerpo para succionar el lóbulo de mi oído produciendo que una sensación de solo placer recorriera mi cuerpo.

recuerden precionar el botoncito verde ^.^

besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas sorry por la demora se que me tarde mas de lo debido que es que la pagina de ff no me queria dejar subir cap :(

sorry si tengo algun error ortografico.

* * *

Capitulo 4

BPOV

- Silvana – exclamo Edward separándose de mi ella comenzó a reír mientras cerraba la puerta para después ponerse seria.

- nosotros te podemos explicar sol… - ella levanto su mano para que una sonrisa divertida se formara en sus labios al mismo tiempo que subí un ceja suspire.

- yo no quiero explicaciones bella es claro lo que está pasando – exclamo ella Edward camino hasta a ella.

- Silvana no puedes decir nada – musito el camine hasta ella para detener a un lado de Edward.

- no diré nada Edward lo que hagan con su vida es su problema y tampoco diré nada – hablo sentí como un gran peso caía de mis hombros al mismo tiempo que Edward me abrazaba.

-oye, suéltame no tenemos nada solo fue un beso – dije apartándome de él quien tan solo sonrió al igual que Silvana.

- pero te gusto además bella tu me gustas – susurro pero negué el hecho de que me gustara no significaba que iba aceptar que el engañara a mandy después de todo ella no se lo merecía o ¿sí?.

- pero tú tienes novia – exclame antes de pasar una mano por mi cabello ellos rieron pero solo me limite a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpee apenas llegue al segundo piso suspire de manera pesada para dejarme caer en uno de los escalones de las escaleras.

- porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi – gruñí no era justo porque tenía que estar sintiendo algo con Edward no tenia lógica él solo era un chico solo eso no iba a sufrir por el tampoco pensaba hacer que él se enamorara de mi pero que se supone que estas pensando bella si tu ni siquiera estas enamorada de él o ¿sí? genial lo que me faltaba.

- ¿bella que haces aquí?- pregunto la voz de Amanda de inmediato me incorpore para quedar a su altura.

- yo solo Salí de la enfermería y me dirigía a clase pero me sentí algo mareada – musite ella asintió por lo que sonreí para comenzar a caminar hacia los vestidores.

Apenas entre a s los vestidores rose y Alice caminaron hasta mi para preguntarme como me sentí solo me encogí de hombros para decirle que ya estaba bien me cambie para tomar mi mochila tenía tantas cosas que pensar.

- bella- la voz de Edward me hizo detener de inmediato para voltearme hacia el con el ceño fruncido se veía relajado.

- ¿Qué quieres cullen?- pregunte molesta pero no con el si no conmigo misma por tener unas ganas horribles de caminar hasta él y tomar sus labios entre los míos pero no no podía estaba mal el tenia su novia.

- porque eres tan gruñona – exclamo sonriéndome dios que hice para merecer esto este hombre no podía ser más perfecto me estaba haciendo sufrir suspire para dejar caer mi mochila a mis pies.

- si yo soy gruñona tu eres un idiota asi que dime qué quieres que tengo 15 minutos para llegar a mi otra clase – hable el asintió mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío pero que se supone que le estaba pasando al muy idiota que no veía que estábamos en un pasillo.

- podemos utilizar eso 15 minutos…..no se para que los quieres utilizar tu – susurre contra mi oído me estremecí para gruñir mientras lo empujaba para tomar mi mochila.

- eres un idiota ninfomano pero para colmo con gana de engañar a su novia esto no tiene nombre – hable moviendo mis manos para comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras el me tomo por el brazo para detenerme.

- tú también eres un ninfómana asi que deja de hacerte la santa y hacer como que si no quieres nada por lo que estas deseando tanto como yo – exclamo suspire para subir mi rostro encontrarme con esa mirada que tanto me encantaba en sus ojos verdes me podía perder sin ningún problema y el tiempo no pasaba a mi alrededor.

- pues el caso es que no seré parte de tu maldito engaño búscate otra – hable pasando una mano por mi cabello el sonrió por lo que susurre un que él se encogió de hombros.

- solo intentémoslo bella una semana o dos juro que mandy no se enterara tu sabes que lo quieres por qué negarse – susurro de acuerdo todo estaba en mi contra la idea de venir al internado era alejarme de los chicos no encontrarme con un dios griego que estuviera dispuesto a engañar a su novia por mi pero ya que mas daba.

- está bien cullen pero al primer error olvídate de que mis labios salió un sí – hable el sonrió mientras se inclinaba para rosar un poco mis labios lo empuje recordando que estábamos en el pasillo – te recuerdo que estamos en el pasillo asi que nada de besos ni nada te veré más tarde – el asintió por lo que solo suspire para comenzar a caminar hacia mi salón esto no terminaría bien lo sabía.

Apenas entre observe al profesor de matemática si no me equivocaba se llamaba Peter era el novio de la hermana de Silvana el me sonrió para indicarme cual era mi asintió por lo que camine hasta el deje mi mochila a un lado para tomar mi libreta.

- bella – chillo la voz de Silvana Peter sonrió ella camino hasta mi asiento para sonreír – ya Edward me dijo - exclamo mi quijada casi cayó al piso por lo que ella rio pero solo me encogí de hombros.

- solo fue un sí pero no serán más de dos semana lo juro – musite ella rio por lo que la fulmine con la mirada pero solo se encogió de hombros.

- bella tu babeas por Edward – hablo Peter se voltio a hacia nosotros porque no me puede tragar la tierra el solo sonrió por lo que suspire.

- de acuerdo lo hago pero nadie se tiene que enterar – gruñí para ver como entraba Amanda al salón junto con las otras chicas tomamos asiento para ver la clase pase hacer 2 ejercicios en la pizarra.

Cuando volví a mi asiento sentí como mirada Alice sobre mi espalda por lo que me estremecí para voltearme hacia ella quien tan solo dijo un lo sé mi quijada casi cayó al piso pero ella solo rio terminamos la clase por lo que técnicamente corrí a fuera de el salón deseando conseguirme con Edward para unir sus labios con los míos.

- bella- la voz de Amanda me detuvo me voltee hacia ella casi maldiciendo por el hecho de que me detuviera – iremos a comprar luego de que se acaben las clases quieres venir – exclamo me encogí de hombros para negar.

- lo siento mandy pero llamare a mis padres y descansare un rato otro día – susurre ella asintió por lo que seguí caminando según Edward estarían en clase de literatura pero cuando llegue al salón no había nadie después de buscarlo por casi todo el internado subí hasta el último piso abrí la pequeña puerta.

Cuando entre comencé a caminar para encontrarme con Edward – me podías decir que estabas aquí – exclame él se sobre salto para inmediato ponerse de pie y caminar hasta mi.

- no sabía que me deseabas ver – susurre para unir sus labios con los míos le sonreí para pasar mis manos alrededor de su nuca el suspiro contra mis labios.

- es algo lógico después de todos somos…- no sabía que éramos exactamente era algo completamente extraño lo sé.

- amantes – sentencio Edward aun que él lo digiera de manera calma mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras yo no quiera ser la según de alguien no lo deseaba no era un plato de segunda mesa.

- solo por 15 días cullen no mas – susurre mordí mi labio inferior mientras el dejaba sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo regalándome esa sensación de calidez que tanto necesitaba.

- eso lo veremos swan – musito logrando que me estremeciera pero el solo rio caminamos hasta el pequeño mueble adonde tomo mi mano para halarme hacia su pecho – no te quiero lastimar bella – asentí sabía que no me quería lastimar pero de una manera u otra lo estaba haciendo.

- pero esto es lastimarme Edward el saber que soy la otra me lastima – hable el suspiro para dejar un beso en mi frente.

- lo sé pequeña pero será por poco tiempo – susurro asentí para unir sus labios con los míos.

- necesito que sea pronto para poder sentirme bien – musite el asintió para incorporarse en el mueble.

- vamos abajo – dijo asentí para tomar mi mano bajamos las escaleras necesitaba pensar en lo que iba hacer llegamos al 1 primer piso para dirigirnos al comedor primero entro Edward puesto que no era correcto que llegáramos juntos.

Después de unos 5 minutos entre para encontrarme que todos en la mesa estaban riendo de inmediato me senté sintiéndome algo incomoda por la mirada que me medio Amanda me encogí de hombros no podía ser posible que ella estuviera al tanto de algo.

- bella – exclamo emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos por lo que me voltee hacia él con una de mis mejores sonrisa – el sábado tenemos planeado ir a reservación en la push nos preguntamos si nos deseas acompañar – hablo asentí era mejor eso que estar todo el fin de semana encerrada.

- claro para mi será un placer – susurre ellos sonrieron por lo que me voltee hacia Alice quien no quitaba su mirada de mi solo rodee mis ojos para contarme en la conversación que tenia con rose que estaba muy animada hablando conmigo sobre lo que podíamos hacer en la push.

La campa nos indico que se había acabado el almuerzo por lo que salimos de el comer la última clase era francés no tenía ningún problema con el idioma por lo que no me preocupada apenas entre al salón me encontré con una mujer baja morena tenía alrededor de unos 55 años.

- buenas tardes – salude para tomar asiento la clase comenzó tome todo los apuntes que necesitaba por que en la otra clase tendríamos un examen la verdad que había sido bastante fácil todo lo que nos había explicado.

Luego de la clase de francés caminamos hacia nuestro dormitorio eran las 2 de la tarde por lo que había acabado las clase por el día las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones acomodarse porque ellas iban a salir tome mi laptop para dejarme caer en la cama encendiéndola.

-¿estás segura que no quieres ir?- pregunto Alice entrando a mi habitación asentí ella suspiro para salir sentí como la gran puerta del dormitorio se cerraba por lo que me levante para ir hasta el pequeño bar tome un lata de coca-cola para regresar a mi habitación.

me senté para tomar mi celular marque el numero de mi madre quien me atendió para de inmediato comenzar hacer mil preguntas las cuales contestaba con un sí o no luego de unos minutos ella me comunico con mi padre quien se notaba bastante alegre de hablar conmigo.

- "es bueno saber que agrada el internado"- hablo el sonreí para decir bastante después de unos minutos tranque dejando el celular sobre la pequeña mesita revise los correos que habían algunos simplemente con ver el nombre los deseche.

- si sigues asi engordaras – la voz de Edward me hizo maldecir por lo que de inmediato me incorpore en la cama para ver que el estaba sonriendo pero por donde se suponía que entraba este hombre.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte molesta al ver que estaba invadió mi privacidad el solo sonrió para caminar hasta mi pero solo me limite a salir de la habitación mientras él me seguía.

- como que quiero tu y yo tenemos algo es normal que nos veamos – hablo como que si fuera lo más normal de acuerdo había aceptado tener algo con el pero su descaro me estaba cayendo de la pata no se supone que el amaba a su novia.

- sí pero te recuerdo que tu idiota tienes novia además se supone que la amas – dije enojada cruzándome de brazos para ir hasta el pequeño bar tomando otra lata de coca-cola.

- lo hago claro que la amo pero tu bue….- no lo deje terminar de hablar porque levante mi mano sabia que no me iba a gustar lo que me iba a decir.

- si ya sé que soy tu amante y que es algo físico pero entiende que tu bipolaridad no la soporto asi que comienza a controlarte por qué no lo pienso seguir aceptando – hable el me observo para luego asentir acercándose a mí.

- me gustas que seas mi amante es más excitante – susurro cerca de mi oído con voz ronca y puedo jurar que sentí como mis braguitas se humedecían de manera rápida ante sus palabras.

- dime bella no te parece asi – hablo mientras dejaba mi cuerpo contra la pared y su cuerpo para succionar el lóbulo de mi oído produciendo que una sensación de solo placer recorriera mi cuerpo.

- si – gemí sintiendo una de sus manos sobre mis senos.

- entonces por qué te quejas tanto – ronroneo solo cerré mis ojos para llevar mis manos a su cabello.

- no lo sé pero ahora no importa – murmure de acuerdo me sentí realmente estúpida por mi actitud como era posible que él se llevara mi cordura con tan solo unas cuantas palabras.

- de acuerdo – dijo él para capturar mis labios en un beso tierno podría ser posible que me estuviera enamorando de Edward aun limite que estuviera dispuesta a todo por él.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus rr,alertas y favoritos =)

recuerden precionar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz ^.^

besitos!


End file.
